


Мне не холодно

by Yavoria



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Зарисовка по арту Allexche.





	Мне не холодно

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка по арту Allexche.

Капли холодного осеннего дождя били по козырьку, но Гокудере казалось, что он стучат ему прямо по макушке, а потом заливаются за шиворот, и от этого его продирает такой холод. Он прижал руки поближе к телу и уткнулся носом в воротник, до сих пор пахнущий новой, только что из магазина вещью.

Увидев это пальто в витрине, Гокудера тут же в него влюбился. Сшитое из мягкой черной шерсти, приталенное, с воротником-стойкой и строгой, но необычной отделкой рукавов, пальто сразу село по фигуре и выглядело на Гокудере просто потрясающе. Только вот в холод и дождь оказалось совершенно бесполезным.

Еще утром на улице было тепло и светило солнце, но к вечеру, когда они с Ямамото возвращались по домам, погода испортилась совершенно: дул пронизывающий ветер, все небо заволокло тучами, а потом и вовсе полил дождь. Они едва успели забежать под козырек автобусной остановки — тут хотя бы не лило, но от ветра и холода он не спасал.

Ямамото, казалось, никаких неудобств не испытывал. Он стоял рядом, убрав руки в карманы спортивной, теплой даже на вид куртки, разглядывал утопающую в мощном потоке воды улицу, и его спокойное выражение лица раздражало едва ли не больше погоды.

Гокудера выругался сквозь зубы и поглубже спрятал ладони в рукава, надеясь выжать из бесполезной вещицы хоть немного тепла. Неожиданно к спине прижалось чужое тело, а руки обхватили его вокруг пояса и предплечий и крепко сжали.

— Ты чего делаешь?? — он попытался двинуть локтями, но не преуспел в этом — хватка у Ямамото была что надо, да и тело, почти закоченевшее от холода, не особенно слушалось.

— Грею. Стук твоих зубов в соседнем квартале слышно.

— Чушь! Мне не холодно, мне очень тепло, душно даже. Отвали от меня! И вообще...

Такеши хмыкнул что-то согласно, но рук не опустил. Подергавшись еще немного для вида, Гокудера вздохнул и расслабился, почти отклонившись на грудь стоявшего сзади Ямамото.

И почувствовал, как щеки заливает румянец. Это от холода, решил он. Конечно, от холода.

Дождь согласно и успокаивающе стучал каплями по тротуару.


End file.
